


Against The Wall

by sjofn



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-09
Updated: 2011-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjofn/pseuds/sjofn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against The Wall

_  
**Against The Wall**   
_

 

 

Nathan wasn’t in a hurry to reach Charles's office. He'd made a fool of himself at the meeting with the label they had just attended and he was sure that once they were behind closed doors he was in for a long and hard to follow lecture.

He honestly had tried not to punch anyone, but Damien Cornickelson had a way of causing him to punch first and think later. The meeting had ended prematurely and no new contract had been negotiated. That fuckface had deserved that broken jaw, earning it with the phrase ‘Whose cock did you suck to get the original contract?’ That hadn’t been all he had intended to say, but he had lost his ability to speak when Nathan’s fist had connected with his face. Who the fuck did that guy think he was speaking to his manager like that?

 

Charles’s shoulders were tense and he was walking very quickly. His face was a blank mask, but there was nothing unusual about that. He hadn’t said a single word in the dethcopter on the way back to the haus. Nathan had to hurry to keep up, despite the fact that his strides were much longer. Anxiety blossomed in his chest at the thought that he may have really fucked things up for the band. Again. Why couldn’t he just control his temper? He needed a drink soon, preferably multiple drinks.

 

Charles walked straight into his office and Nathan ducked his head as he followed the shorter man through the door. The doors of the haus were all high enough he didn’t need to worry about hitting his head as he entered a room, but the training of a lifetime was hard to break.

 

“Please close the door and lock it behind you.” Charles requested as he continued across the room to his desk loosening his tie as he went.

 

The frontman turned and closed the door and locked it. He leaned his forehead against the cool wood for a moment before turning to face the other man. Charles was walking back across the room; he had shed his tie and jacket and had an almost determined expression on his face. He made an impressive lunge when he was a few feet away and slammed the front man back against the door, his mouth crushing against the singers as his legs locked around the larger man’s hips.

 

Nathan’s hands automatically gripped his manager’s ass to support him. He wondered what the hell was going on for a brief moment before Charles pressed something into his hand and unwrapped his legs from the singer’s hips and dropped to stand in front of him. It was a tube of lube.

 

Nathan immediately began to work on getting rid of their pants. Pants had to go. Fuck pants.

 

The smaller man tugged at his t-shirt, and he tossed it off over his head. He ripped the dress shirt off of the other man sending buttons skittering across the floor of the room. Charles tossed his undershirt in the same direction as Nathan’s t-shirt as the front man shoved his jeans and boxers to the floor and stepped out of his boots.

 

Nathan took in the lines of the other man’s lithely muscled body. The emotionless mask was gone replaced by a hungry lustful expression. His cock was hard and the sight of him standing there aroused and naked was almost enough to bring the front man willingly to his knees. He leaned down and kissed parted lips, as he maneuvered Charles so that he could be supported by the wall.  The man had barely been prepared when he ordered Nathan to “Get on with it.”

 

He turned his lover so that they were face to face. Not missing a beat Charles grabbed the frontman’s shoulders pulled himself up and gracefully resumed his position from earlier, his legs wrapping around Nathan’s hips.

 

 

Nathan braced himself against the wall with a forearm and lined himself up with one hand and slowly began to push his way in.

 

“You aren’t going to break me.” Charles said as he tightened his leg lock and slipped down the wall a little pushing himself fully onto the frontman’s cock.

 

That was all the invitation Nathan needed to discard his concern and do what they both wanted him to do. Fuck Charles against a wall, hard and fast.

 

Afterwards while lying naked on the floor with Charles draped over his midsection trying to catch his breath he realized two things.

 

One, he was going to have an interesting bruise on his shoulder. Charles had bitten him hard. Hard enough to break the skin. Brutal.

The second thing was that he couldn’t get his head around how they had gone from him ruining the band’s relationship with the label to wall sex.

 “I fucked things up with the label. Again. So. I guess I‘m sorry you have to fix that now. But I’m not sorry I punched that piece of shit.” Nathan offered with a yawn.

 

“You shouldn’t be sorry at all.” Charles answered in a sleepy voice. He was tracing lazy patterns across Nathan’s chest with one hand. His head rested on the frontman’s stomach.

 

“Wait. What?”

 

“We had to give them an opportunity to negotiate a new contract. Now that we have done so and, ah, no agreement was reached, we are free to sign with another label.” Charles said as he stretched, spine cracking, and sat up.

 

The frontman thought his way through the statement and after a moment he understood that he hadn’t fucked up as badly as he had thought, that maybe he had done exactly what had been expected of him.

 

“Is that why you wanted me to go? You knew I‘d fuck up the meeting?” Nathan asked.

 

“No. On the contrary you didn’t fuck up the meeting. If Cornickelson had been at all serious about retaining Dethklok he wouldn’t have been so quick to goad you into breaking his jaw. Again. Also it was doubtful from the outset that we would be able to reach an agreement.” Charles answered as he stood up.

 

“Why the surprise attack? Not that I'm complaining.” The singer asked as he followed Charles through the door that led to his rooms.

 

Charles let out a short chuckle before he answered, “I would kill Cornickleson with my bare hands without hesitation if given the opportunity, but breaking his jaw in a meeting would be an unacceptable breech of professionalism.”

 

“So it gets you hot when I punch people in meetings?” Nathan asked in a mischievous tone.

 

“That’s not what I said.”

 

 

  
_AN: This was written for the prompt: Wall Sex._   


  
_I don’t think there is enough fic in the world that includes wall sex. I know it is mechanically difficult in real life, but I don’t care. MOAR WALL SEX!_   


 


End file.
